Cuando tu mirada sea mia
by Asamijaki
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi se dio cuenta que gusta de Hitoka, desde el primer momento en que la vio. Durante el tiempo que pasan juntos, sólo se da cuenta que sus sentimientos van más allá de una simple atracción. La mirada de la chica siempre está en un punto cercano a él, pero nunca en él.


"Cuando tu mirada sea mía"

Yamaguchi Tadashi se consideraba una persona simple. Le gustaban las papas fritas, el voleibol y pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo Tsukishima Kei.

No se creía ambicioso, claro que no.

Sus años en secundaria fueron ordinarios. A veces jugaba con compañeros y siempre volvía a casa puntualmente acompañado de Tsukki, pero no fue hasta que sus sentimientos por algunas chicas aparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Cuando una chica que le gustaba lo citaba, las esperanzas de Tadashi subían hasta los cielos, no obstante, le hacían caer de nuevo a la tierra en menos de un instante.

"¿Podrías darle esta carta por mí a Tsukishima-kun?" "¿Sabes si Tsukishima-kun tiene novia?" "¿Eres el amigo de Tsukishima-kun, verdad?"— Una y otra vez, siempre era lo mismo. Había llegado a un punto en el que se había resignado.

Era consciente de que Kei era guapo, su pelo rubio y ojos claros podían atraer a varias personas. Aún así, él también tenía cualidades, ¿no?

¿En qué punto se había convertido en la sombra de su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso nadie podría fijarse en él? ¿Qué cualidades tenía? ¿Es que su físico estaba mal? ¿Sus ojos eran muy pequeños? ¿Eran las pecas, verdad?

Quizá sólo debía dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en el voleibol y la escuela. Sí, sería lo mejor. Aún debía practicar bien sus saques flotantes, Shimada-san fue muy amable al haber aceptado ayudarle también. Así es, sólo el voleibol y los estudios. Nada de chicas por ahora.

O eso pensaba antes de que Kiyoko-senpai comenzara a buscar una nueva manager para el equipo. Ese fue un punto muy importante para conocer a una dulce chica rubia de otra clase: Hitoka Yachi.

Era una persona que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una pequeña y brillante estrella. Aunque tímida, era muy dulce y entusiasta. Si le preguntaran a Tadashi, él diría que no cree en el amor a primera vista. Pero la primera vez que vio a Hitoka, realmente comprendió a qué se referían con tener un flechazo. Si no era eso, entonces no sabía qué era.

Con el tiempo en que logró conocerla mejor, se dio cuenta de que era una chica fenomenal, aunque fuera tímida, podía tener ocasiones en las que era decidida, el dibujo se le daba muy bien y era capaz de muchas más cosas por sus amigos de lo que muchos lo eran. Cada faceta que iba conociendo de ella era nueva y fascinante. Desde sus caras de terror y nerviosismo hasta sus sonrisas más sinceras. Casi le daba un ataque al corazón la vez que se escondió tras su espalda al ver a chicos en el campamento en Tokyo, y es que eso significaba que ya le tenía confianza.

Así es, para antes de finalizar el primer semestre Yamaguchi Tadashi se encontraba ya más que flechado por aquella chica rubia tan encantadora.

Debía confesar que cada vez que iba al club de voleibol por las tardes o mañanas no sólo se sentía ilusionado por entrenar junto a su equipo (aunque esto abarcara una gran parte de sus ánimos), sino por tener una excusa para ver a Hitoka fuera del horario de clases. Verla le hacía sentir una emoción que no podía explicar.

No supo cuándo, pero al pisar el gimnasio, comenzaba a buscarla inconscientemente. Siempre buscándola con la mirada. Ah, quizá ya había tocado fondo. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Si antes tenía pequeñas atracciones de semanas, ahora podía asegurarle a cualquiera que estaba enamorado.

Pero fue un día en particular cuando notó algo. Al llegar al gimnasio la mirada de Yachi estaba sobre él. Al principio pensó que eran ideas suyas, es decir, ¿por qué le miraría a él?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era un error. En repetidas veces podía notar a aquellos bellos ojos castaños en él. Incluso fuera de clases. La miraba disimuladamente, parecía como si ella no notara que se había dado cuenta.

¿Qué podía decir? Yamaguchi estaba más que feliz. Se sentía en un hermoso sueño. ¿Su amor sería correspondido?

—Yamaguchi. —La voz de Tsukishima le hizo centrar se atención en él. Había fallado nuevamente aquel saque, había caído muy lejos de la botella.

Últimamente no había podido concentrarse en lo que hacía. Shimada lo había regañado antes por ello, pero al saber la razón se rió de él, dándole ánimos de igual manera. "Amor de jóvenes", como él lo llamaba.

—¿Sucede algo, Tsukki? —Cuestionó alzando una ceja. Tsukishima se acomodó los lentes.

—Me voy. Akiteru llegó antes, al parecer.

—Oh, salúdalo de mi parte. —Le respondió. Kei guardó silencio.

Y es que aunque no lo demostrara, Tsukishima se sorprendió un poco, comúnmente este diría que iría por sus cosas rápidamente y lo esperara. Pero hoy no fue así. Algo en Yamaguchi estaba cambiando, pero no sabía qué. ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

—Como gustes. —Se encogió de hombros y le echó una última mirada al pecoso.

Yamaguchi tenía otros planes hoy. Sabía que este era el turno de limpiar de las managers. Hoy era su día. Encontraría un momento a solas con Hitoka para entregarle sus sentimientos debidamente.

Se sentía ansioso. Esperaba que después de liberarse de aquello sus saques mejoraran. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo decirlo debidamente.

"Me gustas", era la opción más simple, pero no era tan especial como quería. Tal vez debió haberle traído alguna flor. Oh, ¿y si la citaba a ver las estrellas? Sabía que le encantaba el firmamento nocturno. Recordaba la vez en la que le había dicho que las estrellas le parecían muy lindas.

No, no. Debía decirle ahora, antes de que sus agallas lo abandonaran.

Ah, quizá debía comenzar a limpiar si quería conseguir tiempo a solas con ella de camino a casa.

Suspiró y fue por aquel carrito que usaban para recoger los balones después de las prácticas. Sería un buen inicio. Se preguntaba dónde se habían metido sus managers.

—No sé cómo decirle, tengo miedo.—Era la inconfundible voz de la rubia.

Yamaguchi detuvo hasta su respirar. Tal vez estaba escuchando algo que no debía. Pero por reflejo se había pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta para no ser visto.

—Hitoka-chan, no creo que sea del todo oportuno decirle ahora. —Era Kiyoko. Debía saberlo. Cómo buena senpai, Yachi le pediría consejos a ella antes que nada.

—Pero, creo que ya ha notado que me gusta... —En un tembloroso lamento. Tadashi sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ¿estaban hablando de él? ¿Se había dado cuenta de las obvias miradas que le lanzaba inconscientemente?

No podía creerlo. Si antes estaba en el cielo, ahora estaba escuchando angeles cantar. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía afortunado. Una inevitable gran sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. Moría por contárselo a...

—Tsukishima es observador, no dudo que lo haya notado.

¿Tsukki?

—Ah... —la menor dio un grito ahogado. —¡No! No puedo decirle, moriría de vergüenza ahí mismo.

Espera...

—¿No te llevas bien con Yamaguchi? Quizá él pueda aconsejarte mejor que yo, Hitoka-chan.

No podía ser verdad.

—¿Eso cree, senpai?

No se molestó en escuchar lo demás. Sus piernas se adelantaron. A pasos largos y silenciosos salió de ahí, no tenía caso seguir lastimándose de esa forma, ya había entendido completamente.

La mirada de Hitoka siempre se encontraba cerca de él, muy cerca. Pero nunca se había fijado en él realmente. Siempre había sido un elemento secundario a la vista de quien pensó le veía como lo protagonista. Una vez más, la historia se repetía. Una vez más, había sido derrotado por Tsukishima Kei antes de siquiera iniciar su lucha.

No tenía caso llorar, pero aún así las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban sobre sus pecas. Después de todo, ¿aquien le gustarían esas feas pecas?

—¿Yamaguchi?

—¿Tsukki? —secó un poco su empapado rostro. El rubio se había quitado los audífonos al verle en la entrada de la escuela. Por suerte, a esa hora estaba desierto. Nadie más que su mejor amigo podía ver lo patético que era, incluso desde que se conocieron, no había dejado de serlo nunca.

La mirada de Kei era más clara y no tan común como la suya, su cabello no sobresalía como el de Tsukki, su estatura no alcanzaba la suya. No era nada comparado con él, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora era aún más conciente de ello.

Pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente está vez, ya no, no con Hitoka.

—Tsukki, ¿tú crees que algún día alguien me quiera tal y como soy ahora?

Fue una débil pregunta, sus lágrimas se habían bloqueado el espacio en su garganta para formar un nudo que apenas permitía el paso de su voz.

Tsukishima le miró escéptico unos momentos, no entendía a que venía todo eso, ni por qué Tadashi se encontraba de esa manera o por qué le hacía tal pregunta, pero la respuesta la tenía, siempre la había tenido más que clara.

—Sí.

Fue una respuesta simple, pero sincera. Kei no era la clase de persona que decía discursos alentadores, quizá el profesor Takeda sería el más indicado, pero Yamaguchi ya sabía que aunque dijera poco, transmitía mucho. Era algo que con los años habían aprendido uno del otro.

Pero ya no eran aquellos simples niños de antes.

—Entonces... —los sollozos del pecoso pararon con el poco tiempo, y tomó aire para poder encarar al rubio. —¡Lo lograré, lo juro!

—¿Ah?

—¡A partir de hoy juro que haré lo posible, no me importa cuánto tiempo pueda tardar, pero lograré que su mirada sea mía! —A todo pulmón, sin enredarse, ni dudar. Yamaguchi a lágrima viva hizo una promesa ese día.

No perdería de nuevo ante Tsukishima (aunque él realmente no estuviera peleando nada). Lograría su objetivo, esta vez no se resignaría como antes.  
Porque estaba muy seguro de que quería a Yachi como nunca antes llegó a querer a otra persona.

Fue en ese momento cuando Yamaguchi simplemente pasó de largo a su amigo, y fue a casa caminando solo.

Tsukishima aún se encontraba sin palabras. Y era que, ¿Yamaguchi estaba enamorado? ¿Cuando pasó eso? ¿Qué fue eso?

Maldición, Yamaguchi. Antes lo del campamento y ahora esto, ¿donde encontraste tanto valor? ¿Cómo podías ser tan ciego a la vez? ¿Por qué no te dabas cuenta de que Tsukishima sólo busca una sola mirada? Que es la tuya.

—Como sea. —Dijo Tsukki por lo bajo. Volvió a colocarse sus audífonos. Ese día también volvió solo a casa.

Si había algún de quién Yamaguchi gustara no interferiría, después de todo, es lo que hacía siempre. Cartas y más cartas llegaban por medio de su compañero, cartas de chicas de las que ya le había hablado antes. De alguna manera se sentía aliviado, ya que de esa forma se evitaba que alguna chica le quitará su puesto al lado de aquel terrible pecoso.

Y aún así, había llegado el punto en donde este estaba dispuesto a luchar por alguien. De algún modo se sentía orgulloso, orgulloso de que por fin tenga algo a lo cual aferrarse. Kei ya se había resignado desde hace algún tiempo. No podía seguir reteniendo la mirada de Yamaguchi por más tiempo, no podía seguir apartando ésta de otras personas.

Sea lo que sea, si era feliz, ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

Por otra parte, Tadashi había llegado a su hogar, por fin en su cama y ya más tranquilo, tomó su celular y buscó el número de su preciosa manager.

"Yachi-san, ¿está libre el sábado por la tarde?"

Y de ese modo, comenzó su plan. De alguna manera lograría que ella se fijara en él, sin duda. Pero por ahora, sólo le quedaba fantasear sobre lo que pasaría cuando lo hiciera. Cuando Hitoka le mire a él y a nadie más. Cuando por fin pudiera ser completamente feliz a su lado.


End file.
